


Best Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealous Enjolras, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wiedział, że to najgorszy plan na świecie. </p><p>Od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później jego przyjaźń z Jehanem doprowadzi do tego, że będzie musiał uciec z kraju, zaszyć się w chatce w jakimś odległym od cywilizacji lesie i do końca swoich dni żyć jako pustelnik.</p><p>Nie spodziewał się tylko, że nastąpi to tak prędko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imprompttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprompttu/gifts).



> Wszystkiego najlepszego bejbe, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! <3

Grantaire wiedział, że to najgorszy plan na świecie. 

Od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później jego przyjaźń z Jehanem doprowadzi do tego, że będzie musiał uciec z kraju, zaszyć się w chatce w jakimś odległym od cywilizacji lesie i do końca swoich dni żyć jako pustelnik.

Nie spodziewał się tylko, że nastąpi to tak prędko.

Tak naprawdę nie mógł winić nikogo oprócz siebie samego; mógł przecież nie wzdychać za każdym razem, kiedy Enjolras wchodził do Musain w tych niemożliwie wręcz obcisłych jeansach, z burzą złotych loków i policzkiem ubrudzonym tuszem po całej nocy pisania przemówień. Mógł nie szkicować jego prawie idealnie symetrycznych rysów twarzy na każdym spotkaniu i potem mógł nie podskakiwać na krześle, gdy tylko blondyn zbliżał się w jego stronę. Mógł nie upijać się co weekend i nie dzwonić w środku nocy do Jehana, rozpaczając nad tym, że Enjolras jest taki piękny, taki przerażająco piękny i rozwodzić się nad tym, jak bardzo to jest nie w porządku. Mógł, oczywiście, ale brakowało mu czasem samokontroli.

Zawiodła go także parę tygodni wcześniej, kiedy Jehan nie wytrzymał jego utyskiwań i zaproponował układ; jeśli Grantaire pokona go w siłowaniu się na rękę, poeta nigdy więcej nie zabroni mu opowiadać o tym, jak bardzo Enjolras przypomina greckich bogów. Jeśli za to przegra... Cóż, Jehan będzie mógł wymyślić jakąś karę. 

Grantaire ochoczo zgodził się na zakład, w końcu jego przyjaciel był co najmniej drobnej postury, a on wiedział, że nic w świecie nie powstrzyma go przed porównywaniem Enjolrasa do postaci z mitologii.

Pięć minut później, kiedy rozmasowywał obolały łokieć, przyszło mu do głowy, że może jednak nie docenił Jehana i treningów, które zaczął organizować mu Bahorel.

Kiedy parę dni później Jehan przedstawił mu jego karę, uznał, że zdecydowanie nie docenił także wpływu, jaki na poetę miał Courfeyrac i jego absolutnie pokręcone pomysły. 

\- To najgorszy plan, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałem – jęknął Grantaire, na co Jehan przewrócił oczami. - Wszystko się wyda i będę musiał wyemigrować, albo on się w ogóle nie przejmie i wtedy... Nawet nie wiem, co wtedy zrobię.

\- Och, daj spokój. Najgorszym planem na świecie jest twoje smęcenie o Enjolrasie i brak działania w tym kierunku.

\- Jestem perfekcyjnie szczęśliwy podziwiając go z daleka – zaprotestował brunet, ale uniesione brwi Jehana i jego skrzywione wargi jasno dały mu do zrozumienia, że jest na straconej pozycji.

W ten właśnie sposób Grantaire znalazł się parę dni później przed Musain, z Jehanem uwieszonym na jego ramieniu. Plan był dość prosty i absolutnie idiotyczny; artysta miał udawać, że on i poeta są razem. Grantaire nie miał pojęcia, kto dałby się na to nabrać, ale Jehan nie dawał się przekonać. Uparcie twierdził, że dzięki temu Enjolras na pewno odkryje swoje ukryte uczucia i on i Grantaire zaczną randkować i wezmą ślub i szczerze, w tych momentach Grantaire po prostu przestawał go słuchać. Zakład był jednak zakładem i nie zamierzał się wycofać, więc przez całe spotkanie flirtował z poetą, a ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

Kiedy Enjolras wszedł do kawiarni i zobaczył Jehana na kolanach Grantaire, wtulającego twarz w szyję artysty, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę gapił się na nich z otwartymi ustami, po czym bardzo powoli podszedł do swojego krzesła i opadł na nie, nie spuszczając z nich oka.

\- Widzisz, działa – szepnął z szerokim uśmiechem Jehan. Grantaire potarł nosem o nos poety i odszepnął, uśmiechając się równie szeroko:

\- Zamorduję cię, jeśli nie przestaniesz mówić.

Przez całe spotkanie artysta miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Z całych sił starał się udawać szaleńczo zakochanego w Jehanie i chociaż wychodziło mu to coraz lepiej, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem kątem oka na Enjolrasa. Blondyn wyraźnie nie był tego dnia w formie; zacinał się prawie przy każdym zdaniu, czerwienił się i bladł na zmianę i nie mógł skupić się na pytaniach, które zadawali mu przyjaciele.

W pewnym momencie Jehan zarzucił Grantaire ręce na szyję i przysunął swoją twarz tak blisko, że artysta poczuł jego oddech na wargach.

\- Grantaire, nie!

Jehan odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Enjolrasa, który w dziecięcym odruchu zasłonił sobie usta dłonią. Grantaire również zaczął wpatrywać się w niego ze zdziwieniem, aż w końcu blondyn odkaszlnął i opuszczając dłoń, wymamrotał:

\- Muszę... Muszę porozmawiać z tobą o ulotkach... O projekcie ulotek.

Grantaire westchnął ciężko, przypominając sobie tamto spotkanie. Od tego dnia Enjolras zachowywał się coraz dziwniej; skądś wytrzasnął numer bruneta i zaczął wysyłać mu naprawdę enigmatyczne smsy dotyczące planów spotkań i manifestacji, o których istnieniu Grantaire nawet nie wiedział. Nie było spotkania, na którym nie spytałby artysty o zdanie i kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, Grantaire o mało nie dostał zawału. Cały czas wysyłał Jehana do różnych miejsc w mieście i kiedy tylko poeta znikał za drzwiami, brał głęboki wydech, jakby nieobecność chłopaka sprawiała mu ulgę. Spędzał mnóstwo czasu szepcząc o czymś z Courfeyraciem i rzucając Grantaire pospieszne spojrzenia, a kiedy kończyli rozmowę, brunet często dosiadał się do artysty i tak kierował ich pogawędką, że Grantaire musiał non stop opowiadać mu o Jehanie.

Wszystko to artysta był jeszcze w stanie przypisać temu, że Enjolras bał się, żeby romans dwójki przyjaciół nie zakłócił pracy grupy, jednak kiedy blondyn nie tylko zgodził się na wyjście na miasto, ale wręcz sam to zaproponował, Grantaire z pełnym przekonaniem stwierdził, że Enjolras umiera. Albo zwariował. Albo zachorował. Nie mógł się zdecydować, ale coś na pewno było nie w porządku.

W ten sposób znalazł się w podrzędnym barze, siedząc przy jednym ze stolików z kuflem piwa w dłoni. Cała reszta jego przyjaciół, wliczając w to Jehana, który nigdy nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed tańcem, prawie od razu pobiegła na parkiet, zostawiając go samego ze swoimi myślami. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że niechybna śmierć lub choroba Enjolrasa cały czas zaprzątała mu głowę, Grantaire miał serdecznie dość swoich myśli i już podnosił się z krzesła, żeby iść do domu, gdy kątem oka zauważył po swojej prawej stronie znajomą burzę blond loków.

\- Już idziesz? - wydyszał Enjolras, rzucając się na krzesło obok artysty. - Jehan ciągle jest w nastroju na imprezę...

Grantaire spojrzał na niego, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Nie mieszkamy razem – powiedział, a kąciki ust blondyna lekko drgnęły.

\- Och – stwierdził chłopak elokwentnie, po czym milczał przez chwilę, przygryzając lekko wargę. W końcu odchrząknął i zaczął nerwowo kreślić wzory swoimi długimi, smukłymi palcami na pustej szklance, która stała tuż przed nim.

\- Jak wam się układa, tak w ogóle? - spytał nagle nieco głośniej niż by wypadało, uparcie skupiając wzrok na szkle.

\- O Boże, jeśli martwisz się, że przeszkadzamy w spotkaniach...

\- Tak! - wyrwał się Enjolras, wreszcie odwracając się ku artyście. - Dokładnie, sam rozumiesz, to może być nieco rozpraszające...

\- Nikt do tej pory nie narzekał – oznajmił z czystej przekory Grantaire.

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta, zaczynając wreszcie przypominać przywódcę, do którego tak przyzwyczaił się brunet.

\- Te spotkania są naprawdę ważne i nie podoba mi się, że coś, czy raczej ktoś, odwraca ode mnie twoją uwagę.

\- Od ciebie? - powtórzył Grantaire tępo, a Enjolras otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Tak powiedziałem? Chodziło mi o to... O to... Jehan zajmuje mnóstwo twojego czasu, a ja... To znaczy nasza sprawa... - zaczął się plątać, po czym westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach, zasłaniając zaróżowione policzki.

Artysta ciągle patrzył na niego jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, próbując z całych sił zrozumieć, co się właśnie działo. Słowa blondyna sprawiły, że jego serce zabiło mocniej, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał robić sobie nadziei.

\- Enjolras, to tylko zakład. Przegrałem i musiałem udawać chłopaka Jehana – powiedział w końcu powoli. - Między nami nic nie ma.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu – jęknął Enjolras i zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając go do siebie i z całej siły przyciskając usta do jego warg.

Grantaire przez chwilę zastygł w bezruchu, a przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, że to musi mu się śnić. Kiedy jednak zorientował się, że to nie jest jego kolejna fantazja, która wymknęła się spod kontroli; że Enjolras naprawdę tu jest i praktycznie wisi na jego szyi, prawdopodobnie siniacząc jego wargi, oddał z pasją pocałunek, przysuwając blondyna jeszcze bliżej i wplatając palce w jego włosy.

\- Wreszcie! Courfeyrac, wisisz mi stówę – zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć głos Jehana, po czym poczuł język Enjolrasa delikatnie wsuwający się między jego wargi i przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

Kiedy parę dni później leżał w swoim łóżku, obserwując równomiernie podnoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową wtulonego w niego blondyna i wsłuchując się w jego spokojny oddech, pomyślał, że może jednak plany Jehana wcale nie są takie złe.


End file.
